1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise training apparatus, and more particularly to an exercise training apparatus for offensive exercises.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exercise training apparatuses are often applied for the exercises like martial art, boxing or self-defense exercises. They can assist users to get familiar with the circumstance of melee touch attack. The conventional exercise training apparatus, like U.S. Pat. No. 1,020,367, provides a target fixed on a base, so that users can repeatedly attack the target. Moreover, some exercise training apparatuses even make the target formed in a human shape and fixed on an arc base, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 0,952,862 and 1,099,417. As such, those apparatuses can provide a lifelike simulation.
However, said exercise training apparatuses fail to provide targets for being attacked all around, but only provide some targets to simulate as specific parts of a human body like head or trunk. In other words, some attacks, like crotch kicking or lower-body attack which are common in self-defense exercise, Tai Kickboxing or other material arts, are unavailable for those exercise training apparatuses. Consequently, TW application No. 097127284 provides a target which connects between two elongate members, wherein two base members are respectively joined to one of the elongate members so as to increase the weight of apparatus and keep the target upright. Thereby, the elongate members and the target between them can be simulated as the legs and the crotch for users to attack directly.
Nevertheless, the exercise training apparatus keeps the target standing upright by the weight of base members. When the target is attacked strongly, the gravity of the target is prone to move out of the balance scope of the base members, so that the target may fall off and cannot arise again. More particularly, when the base members are loaded with liquid, in order to correspond with the user's strength and avoid excessively filling up the base members to damage its structure, the base members are often not filled with liquid fully, but are reserved with an empty space. In this way, once the target is struck intensively, the liquid in the base members will flow violently to overbalance the base members. That is to say, the target is easy to fall to the ground after receiving strong attacks and cannot stand upright again. Thereby, the users can not smoothly and fluently attack the target in the training.
Therefore, the present invention is arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.